


Here be monsters

by AWalkingParadox



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: Sup





	Here be monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here Be Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765700) by [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel). 



<https://www.flickr.com/photos/154918203@N06/38816398901/in/dateposted-public/#>

**Author's Note:**

> Blech.
> 
> Haha sorry, I really don’t know how to do this. Also this mag not be accurate because I based in on a single paragraph


End file.
